


Piece by Piece

by LittleMissAnnie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU: alternative universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: In a world were there are fewer weddings and less people starting families, the Government decided to implement "Arranged Marriages". Jensen doesn't want to get married to someone he doesn't know and neither does his future wife. Will they make this marriage work or will they fall into pieces like so many before them?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> Here is my brand new story. Let me know what you guys think. :)  
> All love,  
> Annie

In a world were there are fewer weddings and less people starting families, the Government decided to implement “Arranged Marriages”. This is usually done to unite different families or as business deals. It has been like this for a few generations now and there are very few people who still remember what it was like to marry freely. From the moment you turn eighteen years old, you are eligible to get married, whether you want to or not.

At this time and age, women are raised to be “statuette” wives and to have “statuette” families, everything having to be perfect and they are to be seen and not heard. Many accept their fate, pouring themselves into their families, losing their identities in the process. But there are others who fight it with everything they have, trying to stay true to themselves, only to resign to their fates in the end.

As for the men, they are expected to marry a “statuette” wife, either of their father’s choosing or, in case the father is deceased, to fulfill a promise or to close a business deal. It is instilled in them, from a very young age, that women and children are to be seen and not heard and that is what they should look for in a wife. And it doesn’t matter how old they are, if they are still able to have children, they’re expected to marry.

But as in everything, there are a few exceptions. Those who, by one way or another, manage to marry for love: those who marry their childhood sweethearts, or those who fall in love with someone who just so happens to be a good match for them and both families agree with the union. They are called by the rest as “The Lucky Ones”, for they never have to know what it’s like to lose themselves and become someone they don’t recognize.


	2. Married At First Sight (part 1)

Life was strange. It felt like just yesterday Malia was looking through her parents old wedding photos and now she was the one about to get married. Standing in front of the mirror in the little side room of the church, she looked once again at her reflection. She was wearing a short length wedding dress that hugged her torso and flared out from her waist, stopping just above her knees, her short brown hair pinned on one side and ballerina flats on her feet. Malia didn’t recognize herself, it felt as if it was someone else standing there.

It had been just a month before when her father told her that she was going to be married. She remembers screaming that it wasn’t fair, that she didn’t even knew who her husband was going to be and that she had no intention of making things easy for them. She knew she didn’t have a say in it, but she was going to make her voice heard even if no one would listen.

The month passed by in a whirlwind. Malia didn’t have a say in any of the decisions regarding her wedding: she wanted a private ceremony, it was decided it would be a massive event; she wanted white roses for her bouquet, just like her mother, instead she got lilies. Not even her wedding dress was the one she wanted. She wanted something classic and subtle, with a long skirt, what she got was a short dress. The only thing she got a say in was her shoes. If she was going to have to wear a dress she didn’t want, then she was wearing ballerina flats. Not that she could wear heels anyway.

Malia was still standing in front of the mirror when someone came in the room.

\- “Well, don’t you look beautiful?” – Her father said, walking closer to her, a tender smile on his face.

\- “Do I have to do this?” – Malia asked, for what felt like the millionth time since it all began.

\- “I know this is not what you want honey, but I promise everything is going to be alright.”

\- “You don’t know that dad. No one does. How can you say everything will be alright when I don’t even know who my husband is going to be?”

\- “Malia, listen to me. Why do you think I waited this long to marry you? It wasn’t because I thought you weren’t ready, no matter how many times your stepmother told me otherwise, or that there wasn’t a suitable husband for you. I wanted to be sure that the man you would marry would be right for you. And, honey, this is it. He’s the right one for you. Just trust me.” – Her father pleaded with her.

\- “Still, dad. How can you be sure? As far as you know, he can be a wife-beater and you wouldn’t even know it.”

\- “What I do know is that he’s not like the rest of the men his age, he’s… different. You’ll see.”

And with that her father kissed her forehead before getting interrupted by a knock on the door telling them it was time. Malia wanted to run away, run until her legs gave out. But she knew she couldn’t, her family’s reputation depended on her going through with this marriage.

Malia was shaking when her father offered his arm to her. She gave him one last pleading look, hoping he would change his mind, only to be met with one of encouragement. This was it. No turning back now.


	3. Married At First Sight (part 2)

Waiting at the church’s altar, Jensen couldn’t stop thinking how, after today, everything would change in his life. He would have a wife; he would be expected to have children almost immediately and all of that without even having met his future wife.

Jensen hated this whole arrangement, but he had no say in how it turned out. He still remembers how he found out, just as fresh in his memory as what he had to drink just before walking out to the altar.

He had gone to his parents’ house for Sunday night dinner. Halfway through it, his father, very proudly, announced to the whole family that Jensen was getting married within a month’s time and that it was all already being taking care of. Jensen must have looked like a dear in headlights to everyone at the table by the way he looked at his father and asked him to repeat what he had just said. When he did, Jensen lost it.

How could he make a decision like that without so much as a phone call? As far as he knew, Jensen could have agreed to marry someone else. But his father didn’t care, he simply said it was done and there was nothing he could do about it now. Jensen left immediately after that.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, him not remembering much from them, except one thing. A certain meeting he just had to have before the wedding. After getting information on who was going to be his father-in-law, Jensen decided to invite him to his office so they could talk.

Afterwards, Jensen still felt nervous about the whole arrangement. But at least he now knew something about his future wife: she didn’t want this just as much as he did. Maybe they could come to some sort of agreement, who knows?

Just then he heard the first chords of the bride’s song being played signaling that it was time, bringing him out of his thoughts. Looking to the beginning of the aisle, he could see a young woman, younger than him, shaking as she held to her father’s arm.

“She’s just as nervous about this as I am.”, he thought before focusing on his future wife once again, giving her a comforting smile. Just then he realized that they needed to stick together if they were going to survive, not only that night, but the rest of their lives. “God, help us.”


	4. A Stolen Moment

Looking around the room, Malia didn’t recognize most of the people present at the reception. Still, they all seemed to know her and her husband. People would approach them and wished them happiness and longevity. She would thank them and smiled but all she wanted was a moment away from all these people so she could take a breath and talk with her husband.

She still didn’t know anything about him other than his name: Jensen Ackles; and that, from the look he gave her when she started walking down the aisle, he also didn’t want this. Malia wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not, even if he kept comforting her through the ceremony by smiling gently at her. That’s why she was so keen on wanting to talk to Jensen. She wanted to know where she stands with him.

Malia took a seat at one of the many tables placed around the room, wanting to rest if only for just a few minutes. Her right leg and ankle were bothering her with the increasing lull of pain that was so familiar to her ever since she broke them a few years before. She needed those few minutes if she was going to endure the rest of the night.

Jensen took notice when Malia left his side a few minutes before with the excuse of getting another glass of champagne. Searching around the room with his eyes while talking to a guest, he spotted her sitting by a table, slowly massaging her leg and ankle. He thought she might’ve had hurt them at some point during the night. Jensen quickly excused himself and made his way towards where Malia was sitting, wanting to make sure she was okay.

Malia saw Jensen walking towards her, a worried look on his face.

\- “Are you okay?” – Jensen asked, his eyes going from hers to her leg and ankle and back to her eyes, as he crouched down so they would be at the same eye level, noticing for the first time the scar on her leg and ankle.

\- “I’m okay. Just an old injury. I just needed a few minutes off my feet.”

\- “Are you sure? If you want, we can leave right now so you can rest.”

\- “I’m sure but thank you. Besides, I’m positive that our parents would kill us if we left now.” – Malia said with a smile.

\- “I have no doubt about it.” – Jensen answered, smiling as well, before being interrupted by yet another guest wanting their attention, forcing her to stand up.

While Jensen talked to the guest, Malia noticed how he gently and discreetly wrapped his arm around her waist as to give her a little more support so she wouldn’t be putting a lot of weight on her leg and how he absentmindedly started rubbing his thumb on her waist, almost as if he had done that for as long as they both could remember. And the truth was that Malia didn’t mind. It felt comfortable. It felt familiar. So, when a few minutes later, he asked her to go with him, she did so willingly.

They had been separated from each other by a female guest who pulled her aside and started happily talking about what awaited her as a married woman. Malia pretended to be very interested and took the opportunity to take a seat again. Not long after that, Jensen showed up.

\- “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal my wife for a few minutes. Would you please come with me?” – Jensen asked, a kind smile on his face, his way of letting her know everything was okay.

\- “Of course. Excuse me.” – Malia smiled apologetically to the guest and took the hand that Jensen was offering.

Following him, she soon found herself in front of a side door where a waiter was waiting for them. She saw the waiter give something to Jensen and opening the door. As soon as they were both through, he closed the door just as quickly as he had opened it.

Jensen kept leading her across the empty room they were now in. She had no idea where they were going but she didn’t care. If it meant she could breathe and talk to her husband without being interrupted, then it was fine by her.

They reached a balcony that overlooked the gardens of the hotel where the reception was being held, which had a small stone bench that had just enough space for two. Jensen led her to the bench so she could take a seat before turning back to the balcony and placing the bottle of scotch and two glasses that the waiter had handed him.

He poured the liquid on both glasses before passing one to her, hoping she would at least give it a try so they could raise a toast.

\- “To marrying someone at first sight” – Jensen said, raising his glass, before taking a long swig while looking at Malia.

\- “To marrying someone at first sight” – She echoed, mimicking his movements.

There were a few minutes of silence between them, both taking advantage of the quiet that surrounded them and eased their restlessness. Taking a sip from his scotch, Jensen turned to Malia. There was something he needed to tell her and now was a time as good as any.

\- “Listen, Malia, I know this marriage isn’t something either of us wanted. And we’ll have plenty of time to talk about that, and what all of this means to the both of us, when we go on our honeymoon. But right now, I just need you to know that I’ve got your back. No matter what. I’ll stand by you. If we are gonna survive tonight, and the rest of our lives for that matter, we need to stick together. ‘Cause otherwise they will tear us apart, trust me. I’ve seen it before, and I don’t want that to happen to us.” – He let out a deep sigh and took another sip from his scotch as if signaling that he was done talking.

\- “You’re right. If we’re gonna survive tonight and the rest of our lives, we need to stick together. I’m in. Everything else we’ll talk later, for now all we need to know is that we have each other’s back and we do, so…” – Malia finished with a shrug of her shoulders, standing from the bench, and a smile before taking a long swig from her glass.

Jensen smiled back and looked out at the gardens, taking a moment to gather his own thoughts. Just as he’s about to speak again, they are interrupted.

\- “What do you two think you’re doing?”

\- “Having a moment alone with my wife, thank you very much.” – Jensen was pissed. His father had no business talking to them as if they were two school kids cutting class.

\- “There are guests still waiting to greet you both and you’re out here drinking.”

\- “It’s my fault, Mr. Ackles. I wasn’t feeling well, you know with the nerves and everything, so Jensen brought me out here so I could have some air and a strong drink to calm my nerves. I apologize.” – Malia knew she would have to take the blame. The way Jensen’s knuckles went white due to the fist he was making, she knew it wouldn’t end well if she didn’t speak up.

\- “Well, get back in there before anyone notices you’re gone.”

And with that he stormed off. Jensen relaxed, his hands at least, when he saw his father walking away.

\- “Thank you for that.”

\- “That’s what we do, right? We stick by each other.” – Malia answered, a soft smile on her lips.

Jensen smiled back and grabbed her hand, while making their way out of the privacy and quietness of the balcony and back into the loud and overcrowded ballroom. If any doubts remained, they were slowly starting to vanish. One look at Malia and he was now sure they would be okay. Hopefully.


	5. Getting To Know You

It was late the next morning when they arrived in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Making their way to the Villa that Jensen had rented for the week, Malia spent the car ride watching the island rush by her window. She was tired, not having slept much the night before, and all she wanted was a little bit of rest.

Malia wasn’t sure how it happened. One minute she’s in the car, the next she’s waking up in a soft and comfortable bed in a strange room a day after they landed. At first, she thought it had all been a dream, but when she opened her eyes, she quickly realized it wasn’t so. Malia got up and went straight to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing into something a little more weather agreeable. Looking back at the bed, she noticed that his side hadn’t been touched, which meant that he didn’t sleep there.

Pulling her hair into a small bun, she toured the house a bit before grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and going to sit on a lounge chair by the water. Malia relished those few moments alone to get her head in order and tried to prepare for whatever it was that Jensen was gonna say to her.

She heard the slide doors open and she knew it was Jensen who was coming.

\- “May I join you?” – Jensen asked, pointing at the lounge chair placed across from hers.

\- “Of course.”

They took a few moments to enjoy the silence and peace that lingered around them before it was time for an overdue conversation.

\- “Malia, can we talk? Or do you want to wait?”

\- “We can talk. It’s better to just do it now.”

\- “Mind if I go first?”

\- “Not at all.” – Malia answered, adjusting in her chair as to give him her undivided attention.

\- “Thanks. Listen, I think is important that we get to know each other, but, even more important than that, is what we both want out of this marriage. We have time to know everything about one another, but how we want this to go should be set from the beginning. Do you agree?”

\- “Definitely.” – Malia answered.

\- “Good. Okay, so… First off, I want you to know that I don’t want an “statuette” wife. I want a real wife, a partner, someone who isn’t afraid to call me out when I screw up or when I’m doing something I think is right but isn’t. I spent my whole life seeing my mother being treated like she or her opinions didn’t matter, and I don’t want that for you. If you want to tell me something, tell me. If you see me making a mistake, may it be in private or in public, call me out, correct me.”

“There’s one more thing. I don’t expect you to perform your ‘wifely’ duties right away, nor do I want you to do so. I want us to build a relationship first before we take that step. To give this marriage a fighting chance. I know that we’re expected to have kids right away, but I want to make sure we have a strong foundation first before we even start thinking about that. And I leave that decision to you. When you feel like you’re ready and comfortable with that idea, you tell me and we revisit the topic, alright? That’s it. That’s all I wanted to say.” – Jensen was adamant, and Malia could see he was being sincere.

She had been silent the whole time, listening to what Jensen had to say. She was expecting to hear some sort of outrageous demands, but instead she found that he basically thought the same way she did. Taking a moment to process everything, she took a swig of her water before talking.

\- “I guess it’s my turn, then. I don’t want to be an “statuette” wife either. That’s just not me. And I agree we need to build a relationship before taking the next step. All I ask is that you’re honest with me, always. And I promise to do the same with you. There’s no point for us to be lying to each other. And I’m all for giving this marriage a fighting chance. Let’s see where this takes us.”

Malia was satisfied with their conversation and felt more at ease now they had placed all on the table. Now they both knew what to expect out of this crazy thing called marriage.

The week flew by. Every morning, after breakfast, they would take a walk on the beach and got to know each other.

Jensen would tell her all about his childhood; how he was always close to his mother and how much he adored her and his baby sister; how he had a big fallout with his father and older brother because he didn’t want to stay in the family business and instead wanted to create a legacy of his own; how he didn’t talk to them both because of that. And how he saw their marriage as an opportunity to show everyone that things don’t have to always stay the same.

Malia heard him intently, understanding now his reaction when his father interrupted them on the balcony at the reception. She told him how, until her mother’s passing when she was fourteen, she had been raised to have her own opinions and a mind of her own; how when her father remarried, he slowly became distant with her, their wedding day being the first time they talked like father and daughter in a long time; how it was their housekeeper who basically raised her after that; how she didn’t get along with her stepmother. And how she was hoping they could, at the very least, build a friendship between them.

By the time the week had ended, and it was time to go home, they felt more comfortable with each other. There was a feeling of trust that was building between them and that made them both feel like they had a chance.


	6. Baby Steps

The week had flown by and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Malia was nervous about that. Afterall, she was now going to live in a house she had never seen or been in before. She knew all her possessions had already been sent there by her stepmother, but she didn’t know how things would work between her and Jensen. Malia knew he didn’t expect her to have sex with him but was he expecting them to sleep in the same bed? She needed to ask him before they got to the house.

\- “Jensen?” – She started, while still on their way to the house.

\- “Yes?”

\- “Can I ask you something?”

\- “Of course, anything.” – Jensen slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road so he could give her his full attention.

\- “It’s about the sleeping arrangements.”

\- “You don’t need to worry about that. I instructed our housekeeper to set one of the rooms up for you, right across from mine, so you can have your privacy. I told you, Malia, only when your ready and comfortable will we take the next step.” – Jensen answered, with a reassuring smile, knowing he should’ve told her sooner about it.

\- “Thank you. I really appreciate that.”

Malia was relieved. It wasn’t like she wasn’t attracted to him, he was a very handsome man, there was no doubt about it, but she wasn’t ready to share her bed with him, not yet anyway.

Soon, they pulled up to the house. Malia stepped out of the car and looked up. In front of her was this beautiful white house with black roofing. From the outside it looked simple and that was perfect for her. She didn’t like those big, lavish houses that everyone seemed to just have to have. Yes, the house was big, no question about it, but it felt homey, and she was only seeing the outside.

Malia felt someone standing at her side and she knew it was Jensen.

\- “So, what do you think?”

\- “I like it. It’s big but simple. I really like it.”

\- “I’m happy you like it. Ready to see the inside?”

And with a nod, Malia followed Jensen inside.

Once they walked through the front door, they were greeted by the house staff. A housekeeper; two house maids; a chef; a gardener and a driver. Malia greeted them all with a smile. She was used to having staff and treating them like family, so she made a mental note to get to know all of them better and their stories. It was something she enjoyed, getting to know people’s stories, it fascinated her how different and, at the same time, how similar they could be to her own story.

She was led by the housekeeper, Julia, to her new room, followed closely by Jensen and one of the maids, Nora, who was carrying her small suitcase. Once in her new room, Julia and Nora left to allow Jensen and Malia a moment alone.

The room was spacious, with a big king size bed, walking closet and private bathroom. It also had big windows that gave her a beautiful view of the garden in the back of the house. It was painted in light colors and every piece of furniture matched with each other.

\- “What do you think?” – Jensen asked her, trying to read her expression.

\- “It’s beautiful. I like it. A lot.”

\- “I’m glad. Listen, if there’s anything you would like to change, and not just in your bedroom, throughout the house as well, feel free to do so. This house is as much mine as it is yours. I want you to feel at home here, so if you want to redecorate, be my guest. Make it your own. Alright?”

\- “Thank you. But from what I’ve seen, there’s no need to redecorate. The house looks stunning and it feels homey. I think it’s perfect as it is.”

Malia saw Jensen smile at her words, before excusing himself to take a shower and change before dinner. She meant what she said, but it was nice to know that he trusted her to turn the house theirs. This had been his home long before it was hers as well, so to know he was giving her his blessing to turned it into “their” home, it meant that he was really trying to make things work between them. And that made her feel more confident in the future.

Time flew by faster than they realized. Slowly things between them started to shift. They talked more, always ate together and they both made sure to always have time for each other. Soon, and without even noticing, Jensen started calling her by a pet name, “sweetheart”, which surprised them both at first, but quickly became the norm.

Soon, it was time for the traditional six months dinner party for the family. It was a tradition that was created so the families could analyze the couple’s marriage and give out helpful tips to the newlyweds.

Malia wasn’t looking forward to it. Not because she didn’t want to see her father or Jensen’s family, but because she had no idea what to do as far as planning went. The last few days she had been stressing about it and she was sure that Jensen had picked up on it.

It was late afternoon, and she was sitting at the dinner table, trying to plan the dinner and failing miserably, when Jensen walked in the room having just arrived from work.

\- “Still no ideas?”

\- “I have everything under control, thank you very much.” – Malia lied through her teeth. She heard him chuckle and only then did she looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe smiling at her.

Jensen walked over, sitting down next to her and holding her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

\- “No, you don’t. And that’s okay, sweetheart. Look, why don’t you call my mother and see if she can help you. I’m sure she won’t mind and, besides, it’s okay to ask for help every once in a while, you know?”

\- “I know, I just really wanted to do this on my own. But you’re right, I need help. I’ll call your mother and see if she can come over for lunch tomorrow so I can ask for her help.”

\- “Don’t worry about the dinner. I’m sure you’ll do great.” – Jensen said, before standing up and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Another thing he had started doing and something that brought them closer.

Malia smiled and stood up as well, making her way to the parlor to call Jensen’s mother, Donna. They had met at the wedding and hit it off right away. Donna made her feel at ease and made sure that she knew that if she ever needed anything, she could call her, going as far as, over the last few months, becoming a mother figure for her.

The conversation was quick. Five minutes later and Malia was letting the staff know that the next day Donna was coming for lunch. Donna had been more than happy to help her with the planning and said she was looking forward to knowing how they were doing.

Lunch with Donna the next day was a success. Between them both, they planned everything from the table set-up to the menu that was going to be served. Malia told her how much things had changed since their wedding day and how her and Jensen could see a future different from the one they had envisioned that first day.

Malia could see that that made Donna happy. It was clear to Donna that they were a good match, all it would take for them to see the same was time. Malia was happy as well. She knew Donna was right, time was what they needed to become closer and throw the walls both of them had up, down.

Now, she needed to focus on the night that she had been dreading and that had been stressing her for so long. She had no idea how it was going to go, all she could do was hope and pray that, by the end of the night, they would all still be on talking terms with each other.


	7. Family Portrait

The dreaded dinner party had arrived. Malia spent the whole day running around, making sure everything was perfect and that everyone knew what was supposed to happen. She knew the people who would be the most critical were going to be Jensen’s father, Alan, and her stepmother, Mallory. For different reasons, of course, but still critical none the less.

Everyone was going to be there: from Jensen’s parents to his siblings with their respective spouses, as well as her father and stepmother. She wanted to make sure things were perfect for them, so they all could see they were both really trying to make things work.

They all arrived at the house and settled around the living room, making small talk until dinner was served. Jensen and herself sat on each end of the table, their guests coupled on each side of them.

The dinner went off smoothly, everyone enjoying the meal and praising the chef and Malia for the choices that were made. Well, everyone but Mallory. With every dish, Mallory would find a new thing to criticize, it didn’t matter what it was. But seeing that no one was paying her much attention, halfway through dinner she stopped.

When it was over, they split up. The men went to Jensen’s office and the women to the parlor. Coffee, tea and cookies were served, and conversations flowed. The men talked of their business and future deals that were in the making, while the ladies complimented Malia on dinner and wanted to know how she and Jensen were doing. But if Malia thought she was in the clear, with a drama free night, she couldn’t be more wrong.

It didn’t take long for Mallory to start criticizing everything again, this time being a lot more vocal than she had been at the table. From the way the table had been set-up to what was served for them to eat to the wine and dessert choices, nothing was up to her standards.

At first Malia tried being diplomatic and defuse the situation, not wanting to cause a scene in front of her mother-in-law and sisters-in-law. But things escalated quickly, with Mallory calling out Malia for trying to pose as the perfect wife and woman when she was nothing like that and claiming she was the reason Mallory and Malia’s father, Bryan, never had any kids of their own, as well as saying that Malia would never be happy and that it was Malia’s fault her marriage was failing. It got to the point were Donna, Jensen’s mother, his sister, and his sister-in-law, all stepped up and defended Malia against Mallory’s attack.

Their argument got loud enough the men heard them in Jensen’s office and made their way to the parlor to try and understand what was going on. After asking what was happening, Jensen noticed Malia trying to defuse the situation, by claiming it was just a misunderstanding between them, but Donna believed Jensen deserved to know the truth of what was going on and told him everything that had been said by Mallory.

Jensen was livid. He couldn’t believe that Mallory would say such things about Malia. He knew their relationship wasn’t the best, that the woman didn’t like that Malia’s father already had a daughter when she married him, but to go as far as blame her for her failing marriage was absurd.

Jensen quickly took Malia’s side and forbid Mallory from ever getting anywhere near Malia or from coming to their house again. Still, he made a point of letting Malia’s father know that, unlike Mallory, he was always welcome there.

Bryan apologized to everyone for his wife’s behavior before turning to Malia and apologizing to her as well and leaving with a very disgruntled Mallory in tow. Malia quickly apologized to everyone as well. They all decided to call it a night then, and before leaving, made sure that Malia knew that no one blamed her for what had happened.

Malia is standing alone in the parlor, after everyone as left, trying to make sense of what had happened. She couldn’t wrap her head around the succession of events that lead them there. She didn’t notice Jensen walking in and talking to her. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight that she even realized that she had been holding back tears, tears that were now free falling onto his shoulder.

It broke Jensen’s heart seeing her like that. He didn’t know what else to do, other than hold her and allow her to let out the tears she clearly had been holding back for a while. Once she calmed down, he led her back to her room so she could have a good night’s sleep, something they both desperately needed after what had happened. They could talk it over in the morning.


	8. I'll Stand By You

The next morning, Malia was still reeling from all that had happened the night before. She couldn’t believe that Mallory would stoop that low, blaming her for everything that was wrong with her own marriage, and hearing her say that she would never be happy with Jensen was what had sent her over the edge.

She barely got any sleep, her mind replaying all that had been said and not allowing her to rest and figure things out on her own terms. Still, through all of it, one thing stood out to her: the way Jensen stood by her, calling Mallory out on her bullshit and defending her in front of everyone, as well as the way he held her tight when everyone had left, allowing her to release all the pent-up sadness that had built up in her at hearing Mallory’s words.

Malia left her room and walked downstairs, knowing Jensen would most likely be waiting for her so they could have breakfast together. As she’s getting to the bottom of the stairs, she found Jensen waiting for her there.

Without saying a word, he took her hand and walked out of the house and into the beautiful garden in the back. Leading her to one of the stone benches, they sat down before Jensen spoke.

\- “Are you okay?”

\- “I will be. I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”

\- “Malia, you’re not the one who should apologize, Mallory is. She had no right in saying those things to you. And don’t, not for a second, believe anything she said. She doesn’t know how our marriage works and what we have agreed to, so she has no right in telling you things that are not true. Trust me, we can make this work. I believe in us.”

\- “Part of me knows you’re right, but there’s another part of me who believes what she said. After spending years hearing stuff like that from her, I guess it’s easier to believe in the bad things than in the good ones, you know?” – Malia told him, sadly.

\- “Well, for what it’s worth, I know she’s wrong. I know you’ve been a great wife and that we can make this work and be happy. Malia, I’ll always stand by you, no matter what. You’re my wife and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let anyone hurt you in any way. You have my word on that.”

Jensen meant every word he said to her. Seeing her so broken, confused and ashamed the night before ignited something in him. He was enraged to say the least and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect her from ever feeling like that again.

As he stood up, bringing her up with him, and kissed her forehead before hugging her tight, realization hit him like a speeding freight train. He had fallen in love with her. Just like that and without warning he just couldn’t see himself being with anyone else. As much as it pained him to admit, his father was right when he decided to marry him to Malia. The only doubt in this perfect realization was if she felt the same way.

Malia felt Jensen’s lips on her forehead and closed her eyes when his arms pulled her tightly into his embrace. And then, like lightning striking across the sky, she admitted something to herself that she had been to scared to admit. She was in love with him. But did he feel the same? If he didn’t, she would be heartbroken. She wasn’t sure she was strong enough to ask him and, if she did ask and he didn’t feel the same, to deal with the repercussions. It was then that he surprised her.

Pulling back, Jensen decided to take a chance and hope for the best. Looking into her eyes, he slowly leaned in, half expecting her to pull away, and when she didn’t, he kissed her. It was a soft and gentle kiss, one that you would read about in fairytales but sweet and complete in its beauty. He felt the softness of her lips on his and he swore then and there that he would never get enough of them.

It surprised Malia seeing Jensen leaning in, but it was the answer to her internal debate, and she wasn’t going to run away from it. When his lips touched hers, she knew that there was no turning back. Kissing him back, she felt the light stubble on his face brush against her skin and that made her want him more.

Eventually they broke the kiss for a chance to breathe. They stood there, in each other’s arms, their foreheads touching and smiling just like two school kids who just had their first kiss. This was the beginning of a new stage of their relationship and they both knew it was an important one. Now, only time would tell what it would bring them. One thing they were sure of: as long as they stuck together, nothing would stop them.


	9. And Then There Was You

It’s been two months since that first kiss in the garden. Things between them changed and they changed quickly. They now were sleeping in the same room and things have progressed to the point where they already were actively trying to have kids of their own.

The first few times were awkward to say the least, neither of them knowing what to do, not knowing what the other liked or not. But once they found their rhythm, things flowed naturally between them. They fit into each other perfectly.

Jensen never thought he could desire someone as much as he did Malia, wanting to spend every waking moment with her. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been attracted to her before, he was, but now was different. Knowing that he could have her just made him want her even more.

Malia was happy. More than she thought she would. Being in his arms every night made her feel protected and safe, and when they would make love, she felt desired and loved in ways she never thought she would.

Things were going well for them when Malia started feeling sick. She felt tired, as if she hadn’t slept in days, nauseated and, as she got up from bed, she had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. At first, she thought she had a mild cold, but, as the days came rolling and she kept feeling the same, she began thinking it might be something worse.

Malia decided it was best to see her doctor to make sure everything was alright, so, that afternoon she drove to her doctor’s office. After telling her doctor what her symptoms were, her doctor quickly drew some blood and asked her to wait while she ran some tests. Malia waited, her anxiety through the roof, praying that everything would be okay.

When the doctor told her the news, Malia didn’t want to believe at first. How could it happen so quickly? She was now four weeks pregnant and she had no idea. By the time she left the doctor’s office, she was on cloud nine. But then a nagging doubt popped in her mind. How will Jensen react to the news?

Jensen was on his way home when he got a text message from Malia. She asked him to meet her in the garden when he got home because she had something to tell him. He knew she hadn’t been feeling well and that she was going to see her doctor that afternoon, but he was hoping for good news. He was sure the doctor was going to tell her that it was just the flu or something like that. But now he wasn’t so sure about it.

The car pulled up to the house and Jensen almost didn’t give enough time for the driver to stop the car before getting out. Walking briskly across the house and towards the garden, he found Malia sitting in the same stone bench where they had their first kiss. Taking a moment to calm down, not wanting to upset her more if it was bad news, he walked over to her and saw that she was holding a piece of paper.

Malia greeted him with a kiss and told him to sit down. It confused him looking at her and seeing her so calm and collected. Before he could ask her anything, she gave him the paper she was holding and told him to read it. Jensen unfolded the paper and read. Was he reading it right? Four weeks pregnant? It said so right there so it had to be right. He looked up at her and asked her if it was true. When she said it was, he got up and pulled her close to him, a single tear of pure happiness sliding down his cheek, before kissing her and laughing at the thought that they were going to be parents.

Malia was relieved when she saw his reaction. She was worried he would be upset, not wanting kids so early on but the way he reacted showed how wrong she was. He was happy and that made her even happier than she already was.

Sitting back down, Jensen couldn’t stop rubbing his hand on her belly, knowing that his child was there. They started talking about all that needed to be done to welcome the baby, about all the appointments that Jensen would make sure not to miss and about when to tell their families. On the last, they decided to wait until Malia’s third trimester to tell them just in case something went wrong which they were both hoping it wouldn’t.

To say they were happy was an understatement. A new stage of their lives together was starting, and they were excited about it. But sometimes life has a way of pulling the rug from under our feet and leave us to pick up the pieces…


	10. It's Quiet Uptown

The last few days had been filled with doctor’s appointments and getting things ready for when the baby would arrive. Jensen made sure to be at every appointment as well as helping Malia with what needed to be done and bought for the baby. They knew they had time but they wanted to get a jump start at it so they wouldn’t forget anything.

They decided to tell the staff the good news, simply because they would need their help with converting one of the bedrooms into a nursery. Malia chose the room closest to theirs, and to surprise her and make it official, Jensen had bought a little plaque that read “nursery” and pinned it to the door.

One afternoon, Mackenzie, Jensen’s sister, dropped by for a visit. Malia set an afternoon snack for them in the parlor so they could catch up. They hadn’t seen each other since the dinner party, even though they would speak every other day on the phone. Malia wanted to tell her the good news but knew she couldn’t. They decided to wait for a good reason and, besides, it wouldn’t take much longer for them to be able to tell everyone.

Halfway through Mackenzie’s visit, they heard a commotion at the door. As Malia is standing up to go and see what was happening, Mallory walks in the room. Malia immediately refuses to have Mallory in her home and tries to kick Mallory out, but she wasn’t going anywhere.

They began arguing, Mallory making crazy accusations at Malia and Malia continuously trying to get her out of her home. That’s when the unthinkable happens. Mallory, in an access of rage, shoves Malia, who loses her balance and falls. Mallory, seeing this, takes advantage of Malia’s fall and starts kicking her repeatedly, as hard as she could.

Malia did her best to protect herself but with little success. Mallory was quick and was hitting her over and over again, despite her cries to stop. Mackenzie jumped in and tried separating them, but Mallory was deceivingly strong. It took Malia’s staff to step in for Mallory to stop.

When Mackenzie was finally able to reach Malia, she noticed that she was bleeding and quickly yelled for someone to call an ambulance. Malia was crying, afraid of what that might meant for her unborn child and begged Mackenzie to call Jensen.

Jensen arrived at the house shortly after the ambulance and the police, and as he stepped out of the car, he saw Mallory being brought out in cuffs. Rushing inside, fear creeping up on his chest, he saw the paramedics placing Malia on a stretcher and starting to carry her out to the ambulance.

He grabbed her hand, telling her that he was there and letting the paramedics know that she was pregnant. Jensen heard the small gasp that came from behind him, knowing it belonged to his sister, but he didn’t turn. His whole focus was on his wife.

Jensen had been waiting for news on Malia for what felt like hours, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. His family, as well as Malia’s father, had join him soon after he had gotten there. He was sure that it was Mackenzie who had called them. He was thankful for that; at that moment he couldn’t think about anything else other than his wife and he was grateful to have them there for support.

It didn’t take long for a doctor to come find him and to give him the news he had been dreading. Due to all the blows that Malia had sustained to her lower abdomen, she had lost the baby. Jensen doesn’t remember anything else. He didn’t know how he got on his knees, or who helped him sit back on a chair, or even who was that asked what room Malia was in. All he remembered was the sound of his heart breaking and the thought of how was he going to tell her about their child.

Jensen took a few minutes to pull himself together. He couldn’t break down now, he had to be strong for her. She had been so excited about the baby, he knew without a doubt she would’ve made a great mother, and now he was going to have to break her heart and tell her that the baby was gone. Life wasn’t fair and all he wanted was to punch something, scream until he lost his voice, but he couldn’t. She was going to need him now more than never and he was damned if he wasn’t going to do everything he could for her.

Walking into her room, he was sure that as soon as she would see him, she would know, so it came as an unexpected blessing to find her asleep. Sitting next to the bed, he held her hand, caressing it with his thumb, and waited, preparing himself to tell her something he never thought he would have to.

Malia stirred and Jensen knew she was waking up. As soon as her eyes opened, she looked at him and asked him about the baby. He knew he had to tell her, but for a split second, he considered lying. Instead, he very carefully told her the truth. Seeing her breaking down in front of him, almost made him lose it, but he didn’t. He got up and laid next to her in the hospital bed, holding her close while she cried.

It took a nurse coming in and giving her another sedative, for Malia to be able to rest again. Jensen was even more broken now than he was when he was first told. Watching his wife retreat into herself, not even looking at him, made him feel like he was losing a war he didn’t even knew he was fighting. He was sure it would take some time but that, eventually, they would be back to their old selves. Just how much time, he didn’t know, but he was determined to wait for as long as it took.


	11. Numb

Two months as passed since Malia left the hospital and was now comfortably at home. Things weren’t going as Jensen had thought they would. Even though his wife was home, it was as if only her body was there, her mind being somewhere else entirely.

From the moment Malia came home, Jensen did everything he could to help her. He gave her her space, he gave her time to process what had happened and was trying to, at least, have her talk to him. It didn’t have to be about what happened, he would be happy if she said anything to him, even if she would cuss him out, he still be happy, but she wasn’t saying anything.

From the moment she came home, Malia shut down; she wasn’t eating properly, she didn’t want to see or talk to anyone, and she would only leave their room to go to the garden. Jensen had decided that, in order to give her space, he would sleep in his old room and was now thinking that, from the way things were going, he was going to be staying there indefinitely. He just didn’t know what to do to help her and was starting to believe that he was never getting his wife back.

Jensen had started working from home so he could be close to Malia, only going to the office if extremely necessary. He was in his home office when their housekeeper knocked on the door and told him that his mother was there, letting her in and leaving them alone.

\- “Hey, mom.”

\- “Hello, honey. So, how’s everything going?” – Donna asked, taking a seat on one of the couches in his office.

\- “They could be better, honestly.”

\- “How so?”

\- “It’s Malia. She’s still grieving, and I get it, but…” – Jensen answered, as he handed her a glass and sitting down as well.

\- “But?”

\- “I don’t know. It feels like she’s just given up. She’s not eating, she doesn’t talk to anyone, she barely even looks at me, and she doesn’t leave the room unless it’s to go to the garden. That’s it. I’ve given her time and space in the hopes that she would slowly start to get better but... I don’t know what else to do. Am I wrong to want my wife back?”

\- “I’m sorry to hear that. I really thought that she would be a bit better by now, at least talking and eating. And no, you’re not wrong. But does she know how you’re feeling in the middle of all this?”

\- “No, mom. I don’t want to make her feel like she has to worry about how all of this makes me feel. All I want is for her to get better. I don’t expect her to be like her old self right away, but at least some sort of improvement would be nice. What do I do, mom? I need help.” – Jensen had tears in his eyes as he asked his mother.

\- “Well, for starters, you need to talk to her and let her know how you feel. That no matter what you’re there for her and that you still love her just as much as you did before this happened. And then you go from there. Decide what to do next together. ‘Cause only together, will the two of you be able to come back from this. There’s no other way to put it.”

Jensen heard his mother intently, knowing that she was right and that the only way to get better was to do what they promised each other on their wedding day: to stick together and have each other’s back, no matter what.

He dried his eyes and hugged her, before she got up to leave, promising to call him the next day to check on them. Jensen walked his mother out and saw her leaving, while debating on whether to talk to Malia now or just wait until the next day. Looking out to the garden, he saw her sitting on the same bench where their lives had changed twice for the better and was then he decided that he needed to have this talk today.

Walking up to Malia, he saw she was crying and for a second considered turning back. But something inside him didn’t allow him to leave. Clearing his throat to let her know of his presence, he noticed her cleaning the tears from her face and starting to get up to leave. He knew if he let her go, he wouldn’t have a second chance at this, so he stopped her.

\- “Malia, wait. Please, just listen to me. You don’t need to say anything, just hear me out.”

Jensen saw her stop for a second, clearly debating with herself whether she should stay or leave, before sitting back down on the bench.

\- “Thank you. Look, I’m sorry. I know that things aren’t easy and that you’re grieving, but so am I. I love you and I already loved our child so much, so yeah, I’m hurting too, Malia. And seeing you like this and not knowing what to do to make it better, makes it hurt even more. So, please, talk to me. Yell, scream, shout at me, I don’t care, just please talk to me. Tell me what I can do to make things better. Tell me what to do to help you, because, sweetheart, I’m lost. I have no clue of what to do to help you. Please.” – Jensen was crying and pleading with her. He was honestly lost.

\- “Get me out of here. I don’t care where, just as far away from here as you possible can. Please. I can’t stand being here. Every time I walk out of our room and walk past the nursery, I’m reminded of what we should’ve had, and every time I walk past the parlor, I’m reminded of what happened. I can’t, I can’t live like this. Please.”

Jensen could hear just how broken she was when she spoke. Holding her close while she cried, he decided to do exactly what she asked. He was going to take her away and when they would return, hopefully, things would be better.

He asked her to give him twenty-four hours to get everything set up and then they would go away for a while. He didn’t know how long, he just knew that it didn’t matter how long it would take, he was going to make sure that she knew he was there for her, no matter what.

Jensen also made one other decision, one that he wasn’t going to share with Malia just yet. He was going to sell the house and find a new one for them to live. What good would it make going away for her to recover, if when they got back the reminders were still there?

That night, after Malia went to sleep and everything was set for them to leave the next day, he went to his parents’ house and did something he never thought he would.

\- “Your mother told me you wanted to speak with the both of us.” – His father asked as they sat in the living room.

\- “Yes. I need a favor. I’m taking Malia back to Hawaii for a while to help her recover and I need you to sell my house and find me a new one while we’re there. I know it’s a lot to ask, but we both need this, and I can’t do it while trying to help my wife. Will you please do this? If not for me, for her.”

\- “Wait. Why do you want to sell your house?”

\- “One of the reasons why Malia isn’t getting better is because everywhere she looks around the house there’s a reminder of either what we should’ve had or what had happened. And I don’t want that for her. So, by selling the house and getting a new one, it will be a fresh start, not just for her but for me as well.”

\- “And you’re sure about this?” – It was his mother’s turn to question him.

\- “I am, mom. Just find us something and I’ll wire the money. I trust you both and I’m sure Malia does to.”

\- “If that’s what you want, and what you think your wife needs to get better, then we’ll do it. We’ll let you know once the house is sold and when we have a new one for you.”

\- “Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it.”

And with that, Jensen left, knowing that by the time they would return, they would be returning to a new home. How everything else would go, he didn’t know, but as long as he and Malia stuck together, they could make it through anything.


	12. A Fresh Start

After spending two months away in Hawaii, Malia and Jensen were more than ready to return home. In the time they spent there, there was a visible improvement in Malia’s mental health. Yes, she still had her bad days, but they were far in between.

Making the drive home, Malia noticed they weren’t taking the usual route.

\- “I think you’re going the wrong way, babe. Our house is the other way.” – She pointed out to Jensen, seeing they were going the opposite direction of where their house was.

\- “I got a surprise for you. Do you trust me?”

\- “Of course.”

Malia wondered what this surprise could be. She knew that it had to be somehow related to the hushed phone calls he had been having with his parents but didn’t know what was about exactly.

After driving for a while, Malia saw them pulling up to a house slightly smaller than theirs, with stone details and a black roofing. She thought it was so charming, reminding her of a cottage in a fairytale book.

\- “What do you think?” – Jensen asked her.

\- “I like it. It’s cute. It’s smaller than ours but I think it suites the style. Why?”

\- “Well, it’s ours.”

\- “Wait, what? What do you mean it’s ours?”

\- “I know I should’ve discussed it with you, but I figure we could both use a fresh start, and I didn’t want you to come back to a house that had so many reminders of what happen, so I asked my parents to sell our house and buy us a new one while we were in Hawaii. Listen, if you don’t want this, we can always try and get our old house back. What do you say?”

Malia didn’t know what to say. Jensen was going to great lengths to make sure she got better and going as far as selling the house that he had living in for years before they got married just so she could get better. If that wasn’t love, then she didn’t know what it was.

She hugged him tight, a tear slipping down her face, thanking him and telling him that she loved him. Malia felt him hugging her back and felt the smile on his lips as they were pressed against her neck. Pulling back, she kissed him softly, something she hadn’t done since this whole thing had started.

Taking her hand, he led her towards the house, being greeted by the staff with smiles on their faces, happy to see them. They took a quick tour of the house, before going to their room, to take a shower and change.

Coming out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, Malia stood in front of the mirror and thought of how much her life had changed. Their marriage had been a rollercoaster up until that point and they’ve managed to survive each rise and each fall.

Those two months they had spent away from everyone and everything were good for her and for her marriage. She felt stronger and more in love with Jensen than ever. Malia knew it was time for her to start living again. She would never forget her first born, the one that had been so cruelly taken away from them, but if she was going to aloud herself to wallow in what happened, then she would never be happy, and she couldn’t do that. That baby would always have a special place in her heart and mind, but it was time to move forward.

Coming out of bathroom, she walked over to Jensen and kissed him passionately, dropping the towel and pulling him close. She heard him ask if she was sure, and all it took was a sincere nod of her head for Jensen to understand and gently carry her to the bed. They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other’s arms, making sure they knew how much they loved one another.

Time speed by them and life was full of surprises, but how they handled them was what separated them from the rest. And life had one more thing in store for them…


	13. Here We Go Again

Life was good. The past few months had seen an improvement in Malia’s mental health as well as in her marriage. Living in a new house gave them the much-needed fresh start they both were wanting when they came back from Hawaii.

Things slowly got back to what it had been in the beginning, with them learning how to live with the lost of their first child and the toll that took to their relationship. But now things were good, they were back to their old selves. Malia still had bad days but those wouldn’t last long. She would allow herself to grieve but would also make a conscious effort not to let be swallowed by it.

For the past week, Malia had been feeling weird. She couldn’t explain, all she knew was that something was up. She thought that it was a stomach bug, after all it seemed like it was hitting everyone in the family and staff, so she quickly dismissed it as such.

Sitting on the terrace of her favorite restaurant, she was having lunch with Mackenzie and Sharon, her sisters-in-law, when she started feeling lightheaded. Blaming it on the heat that could be felt that day, she took another swig of her iced tea and ignored it. It wasn’t until they got up and were about to leave to help Mackenzie shop for a few things for her unborn baby, that they all realized something was definitely wrong.

As soon as Malia stood up, Mackenzie noticed her going as white as a ghost and saw her roll her eyes back before collapsing. She and Sharon screamed for help, not knowing what was wrong. An ambulance was quickly called and was there before either one of them noticed. Mackenzie could only hope and pray that Malia would be okay, since no one knew what was wrong.

When Jensen saw Malia’s name flashing on his phone, a smile spread across his face only to be wiped away when he heard his baby sister’s panicked voice instead of his wife’s sweet one. He heard his sister explained to him what had happened, and he was already out the office by the time she told him what hospital Malia had been taken to.

Jensen got to the hospital at the same time as Malia’s ambulance and was told to wait while she was examined. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, he could feel his sister and sister-in-law sitting on each side of him, trying to calm him down, reassuring him that Malia was in good hands and that she was going to be okay, even if neither knew for sure.

A nurse came calling for him and took him to Malia’s room where she was waiting to hear the results of the exams that had been done on her. He could tell she was nervous, so he did his best to stay calm and reassure her that everything was going to be okay, no matter what the results said.

Her doctor came in the room smiling, which made Jensen relax. The doctor went on to tell them how all her exams came back clear, except for one. Jensen started worrying again and he could tell that so did Malia. When questioned about what exam that was and what the results said, the answer shocked them both.

Malia was pregnant, three months pregnant to be exact. They were stunned. They hadn’t been trying but then again, they hadn’t been not trying. They were allowing faith to take control and if it happened, great, if not, that was okay too. But they weren’t counting of happening so soon.

They looked at each other and smiled. They were being given a second chance and they couldn’t be happier about it. Jensen kissed Malia and told her he loved her, while caressing her belly. She couldn’t stop smiling. This was their second chance at having a family and they were going to take it.

After hearing all of the doctor’s advise and making an appointment with the Obgyn, Jensen took Malia’s hand and led her to the waiting room where their family was waiting to know how she was. Jensen could barely contain himself and as soon as they entered the room, he told them the good news. Everyone was relieved and happy at the news, congratulating them on the baby.

It was late that night, while they were both laying in bed that Malia fully processed what was happening to her. She was going to be a mother again. Caressing her belly, she looked over at her husband and saw how peacefully and content he slept by her side. Looking down at her belly, she didn’t care if the baby was a boy or a girl, all she wanted was for them to be healthy and happy and to know that they were beyond loved. She then made a silent promise to her baby. That no matter what she and Jensen would always be there for them and would always protect and love them.

Life wasn’t fair and she knew it firsthand, but she was going to make sure that her child was going to have a fair shot at this crazy thing called life. And one day, when the time would come for them to get marry, that she would make sure that they would be one of the “Lucky Ones”, just like her and Jensen were.


	14. Epilogue

It was a big day in the Ackles household. It was little Lia Ackles’ third birthday and the whole family was there, from her grandparents to all of her cousins, everyone was there to celebrate with her.

Malia could see her daughter running around the garden with her cousins, laughing and just having fun. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and she smiled, knowing it was her husband. Looking over her shoulder, she kissed his cheek and saw the smile he had on his face watching his little girl running around. He had everything he could ever want right there and, much like her, he wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

It was late in the day, the kids were inside watching a movie and the adults were still in the garden talking, when Malia and Jensen decided to tell them the little secret they had been hiding for the past three and a half months. Malia was pregnant with their second child. Everyone was thrilled to hear that a new baby was coming, and congratulations were given all around.

Looking around the room, Malia couldn’t help but think of how lucky she is. She has an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter, a loving family and now, to top it all off, she’s expecting their second child. Sure, they went through some hard times, but right now, life was pretty perfect.


End file.
